Desember
by Lacie Fraij
Summary: "Masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan… Untuk hidup, kau hanya harus terus berjalan. Tanpa memedulikan dimensi waktu yang membingungkan dan menekan. Kalau tak mau mereka menahanmu, jangan pikirkan."  Abaikan summary. Nggak nyambung. Selamat hari AIDS  ? .


Happy Sades! Selamat satu Desember! Selamat hari AIDS sedunia!

Saya sedang dalam minggu-minggu UAS. Tapi saya sudah lama pengen buat fic khusus buat Desember. (Heran juga bisa ngebut nyelesaiin ini!) Ini nggak ada hubungannya sama Desember dan sejarahnya. Apalagi sama hari AIDS. (Heran, saya bukan ODHA tapi daritadi diselametin terus. Bahkan dikasih korsas pita merah segala, ckck. *salahtanggap*)

Memang abstrak. Tapi pengen aja nulis. Orang-orang yang sedang depresi mungkin bisa nangkap pesan saya. Semangat, orang depresi! *buagh*

Semoga enak dibaca. (Tenang, nggak berisi curhatan saya tentang UAS, kok! =3)

**.**

Sekali tamat/pendek/canon setting/minor OCs/OOC/judul & cerita yang nggak nyambung/membingungkan/family/romance (?)/genre abstrak/dlsb

**.**

**Desember**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**.**

"_Masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan… Untuk hidup, kau hanya harus terus berjalan. Tanpa memedulikan dimensi waktu yang membingungkan dan menekan. Kalau tak mau mereka menahanmu, jangan pikirkan."_

**.**

_**Hari ini…**_

Ciel menatap jauh ke luar jendela _mansion_ tempatnya tinggal. Tatapan matanya menerawang. Sinar matanya teduh. Wajahnya terlihat tenang sekali. Iris matanya yang biru berkilat samar saat sekeping kristal heksagonal salju turun perlahan di hadapannya—dibatasi oleh selapis kaca bening yang berembun.

Anak kecil itu berjalan pelan mendekati jendela lebar tersebut. Telapak tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kaca tersebut. Dingin.

"Salju turun…"

Ciel berbisik pelan, berbicara pada kaca di depannya. Ia menempelkan satu telapak tangannya lagi ke kaca. Diikuti dengan dahi dan hidungnya. Matanya tak berkedip saat melihat benda putih tersebut turun satu persatu dari langit yang gelap.

Baginya yang masih berumur enam tahun seperti ini, salju adalah benda yang luar biasa. Putih, kecil, dingin. Tapi langsung berubah menjadi air setelah disentuh oleh tangan. Ajaib sekali beda sekecil itu, yang turun berombongan, mampu membunuh hawa kehidupan dan menebarkan kesuraman di mana-mana.

Ciel terus memandang keluar dengan ekspresi sedikit sedih. Halaman rumahnya di luar sana terlihat suram. Salju-salju tipis mulai menyelimuti semak hias dan cemara yang ditanam di sana. Bunga-bunga mawar kelihatan kering. Apalagi para tulip. Barangkali tinggal umbinya saja sekarang.

Ciel tidak suka salju. Ia membayangkan hari-hari tanpa salju dimana ia biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan main di luar. Mengajak Tanaka atau ayahnya ke hutan sebelah untuk bermain-main dengan kelinci liar, atau berlari-larian dengan Sebastian —anjingnya. Pokoknya ia ingin bermain di luar sekarang. Tapi sepertinya salju melarang hal itu.

Bukan salju yang secara langsung melarang Ciel ke luar. Ini soal ibunya. Ibu Ciel pasti tidak mau Ciel bermain-main di luar ruangan di hari yang dingin seperti ini. Ciel terlalu mudah jatuh sakit. Bahkan jika hanya kecapekan atau terkena angin sedikit. Apalagi dia memiliki penyakit asma. Jelas ibunya hanya ingin melihat Ciel berada di dalam rumah. Dalam pengawasannya.

Ciel mendesah. Mungkin berpikir ke arah sana sudah terlalu jauh. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan ibunya yang melarangnya bermain di luar. Ia memang tidak ingin bermain di luar jika salju sedang turun. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin. Salju dan musim dingin itu mengerikan. Binatang-binatang di luar dan tetumbuhannya terkesan mati. Jangan-jangan musim dingin juga akan membunuhnya.

Ciel sudah terjebak dalam lamunan yang dalam saat ibunya berteriak-teriak memanggil Ciel. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar panggilan itu. Suaranya datang dari atas. Semakin lama semakin keras. Pasti ibunya sedang dalam perjalanan menuruni tangga.

"Ciel, kau di sini?" panggil Rachel Phantomhive, ibu Ciel, saat berjalan menyeberangi ruang duduk. Dilihatnya Ciel di salah satu sisi dinding berjendela yang menghadap ke taman. Anak itu sedang merapatkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan anggun sambil tersenyum kecil saat tahu bahwa anaknya itu masih belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ciel…," panggilnya lembut. Tangannya yang berjemari lentik menyentuh salah satu bahu Ciel. Bocah lelaki itu tampak terkejut. Bahunya naik sedikit sambil menarik wajah dari kaca. Sekarang benda transparan bening itu menjadi buram karena uap air dari hembusan napas Ciel. Lempeng tipis-keras namun rapuh itu berubah hangat.

"Ibu! Sejak kapan—?"

Ciel terkejut melihat ibunya sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Rachel tertawa merdu melihat reaksi menggelikan putranya. Mata Ciel yang bulat, yang serupa dengan miliknya, berkilat-kilat penuh kehidupan. Sebagai ibu kandungnya, Rachel senang memiliki anak semanis itu.

"Dari tadi, Sayang," katanya lembut, bohong. Ia turut berjongkok di sebelah Ciel dan memindahkan tangannya dari bahu Ciel ke puncak kepalanya. Bukan sikap yang baik bagi seorang _lady_ untuk berjongkok dengan gaun seperti itu. Namun tidak ada kata 'sikap yang jelek' jika menyangkut sikap seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"Ayah mengajakmu pergi berkunjung ke rumah asal ibu. Menemui bibimu. Kau mau ikut, kan?"

Rachel mengusap-usap rambut Ciel dengan lembut. Anak lelaki manis itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tumben mau mengajakku keluar," katanya skeptis. "Apalagi di hari yang dingin seperti ini. Biasanya ibu selalu ribut macam-macam, kan? Masalah kesehatanku dan lain-lain lagi."

Ciel mendesah. Pandangannya berpindah dari samudra teduh ibunya ke arah yang tadi ia pandangi tanpa berkedip. Menembus kaca sampai jauh, menemui kepingan salju yang susul-menyusul untuk mendarat di tanah yang akan beku.

Rachel memandang Ciel dan pemandangan di luar bolak-balik, masih belum mengerti.

"Seandainya di bulan Desember tidak ada salju. Seandainya tidak ada musim dingin… Ah, aku tidak suka … pembunuh."

Ciel menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri—masih memandang keluar jendela. Rachel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung. Dari mana anak itu mengenal kata 'pembunuh'?

"Kenapa? Ciel masih boleh masih ke luar, kalau Ciel mau menuruti kata-kata ibu untuk memakai mantel dan macam-macam. Buktinya hari ini kita akan pergi ke luar, kan? Hanya saja, musim dingin memang kurang baik untuk kesehatanmu. Udara dingin tidak baik untuk asma, Bibi Angelina bilang begitu."

Ciel terdiam. Rachel menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkan.

"Kenapa, sih? Tumben kau berbelit-belit begini. Tidak mau ke rumah bibi, eh? Padahal kau tidak pernah menolak untuk di ajak ke rumah bibi, kan?" tanyanya lembut. Sorot matanya yang teduh tidak lepas dari Ciel. Anak itu masih diam.

"…aku tidak suka Desember," katanya setelah terdiam, lama. Diam lagi.

"Aku baru membaca sebuah cerita. Kalau hujan dan salju yang turun membawa berita duka. Membawa kesialan dan musibah bagi orang yang dihujaninya. Aku tidak mau terkena kesialan.

"Desember itu gelap. Dingin. Awan kelabu gelap ada di mana-mana. Bunga-bunga mati dan semua hewan tertidur. Rasanya… seperti mau mati saja. Apa yang bisa kulakukan jika yang kulihat hanya kesuraman belaka? Salju akan memberikan sihir jahat padaku kalau aku keluar."

Ciel mengakhiri unek-uneknya sambil mengembalkan perhatiannya pada wanita cantik di hadapannya. Itulah yang ia pikirkan sejak tadi. Desember itu kelam. Sedih. Mati. Ciel takut pada berbagai macam kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi padanya.

Rachel mengerjap beberapa kali. Terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mendengar pernyataan semacam itu dari mulut anaknya. Anak lelaki yang masih berumur enam tahun. Benar-benar mengejutkan. Apa yang ada dipikirannya? Apa dongeng-dongeng malam itu begitu merasuk di otaknya sampai seperti ini?

Cerita tentang kesuraman musim dingin memang sudah ada di mana-mana. Banyak orang-orang yang merasa putus asa tiap musim dingin karena kesuraman yang sepertinya menular. Angka bunuh diri di musim dingin—terutama Desember, akhir tahun—selalu meningkat. Keadaan yang seperti ini memang sering membuat semangat hidup orang-orang turun. Tapi masa hal seperti itu bisa dirasakan oleh Ciel? Anak kecil yang bahkan masih belum tahu permasalahan dunia? Cuma gara-gara cerita?

"Hmmm, begitu…," ujar Rachel dengan suara yang pelan. Senyum mengerti tampak muncul pelan-pelan di wajahnya. Ciel masih cemberut. Rachel memutuskan untuk tidak tertawa dalam situasi yang seperti ini.

"Jadi Ciel menyerah pada salju, nih?" Tanya Rachel tiba-tiba. Ia membuang pandangannya ke halaman yang tadi terus diperhatikan Ciel. "Masa dengan keadaan saja kalah."

Rachel membentuk ekspresi meremehkan di wajahnya yang cantik. Ciel memandanginya terkejut, sedikit kesal dengan ekspresi itu. Diam-diam Rachel mencuri pandang.

"Apa maksud Ibu?" Ciel bertanya, menjaga suara agar tidak terdengar tersinggung.

"Yah, maksud ibu…," kata Rachel menggantung, "…begini." Rachel membenarkan ujung lengan gaunnya sambil berbalik menatap Ciel. Tatapan yang redup.

"Jangan terpengaruh oleh keadaan yang tidak mendukung, Ciel."

Lugas dan jernih. Itu yang diucapkan Rachel pada Ciel dengan segenap cintanya. Pandangan matanya yang lurus ke mata Ciel menangkap kebingungan besar pada cahayanya.

"Kadang…," katanya memulai cerita yang panjang, "…apa yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Banyak hal yang kita tidak harapkan menghambat keinginan kita. Apa yang tidak kita inginkan justru terjadi. Seperti Ciel yang tidak mau salju turun, tapi salju tetap turun."

Rachel terdiam. Ciel masih bingung dengan kata-kata ibunya. Memangnya hal-hal itu berhubungan?

"Ciel, kau tidak boleh tunduk pada masalahmu. Kalau hanya takut pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang bahkan belum tentu terjadi. Tadi kau bilang takut kalau salju memberimu malapetaka, kan? Buang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh. Kalau kau sedang merasa tertekan atau takut pada sesuatu, kau tidak boleh tunduk padanya. Kau harus terus maju. Jangan biarkan ketakutan-ketakutan itu menghambatmu, oke?

"Ciel hidup untuk sekarang. Jangan takutkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang. Lakukan apa yang terbaik sekarang, maka kau akan mendapat hasil yang terbaik juga. Kalau kau takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi 'nanti', pikirkan saja 'sekarang'."

Rachel tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia dapat mengatakan hal seperti ini pada anak berumur enam tahun. Apakah Ciel memahami apa yang dikatakannya? Rachel harap iya. Tapi… ah, biarlah. Itu tidak penting. Lama-kelamaan ia pasti mengerti.

Ciel tertegun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Setiap mengedipkan mata sekali, sebuah kesadaran datang. Ia yakinkan dirinya bahwa yang ia takutkan itu hanya berasal dari pernyataan dalam sebuah dongeng. Fiktif. Tidak nyata.

Karena itu tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Ia harus tetap maju ke depan. Bukannya meringkuk di balik selimut karena selalu cemas dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Menyalahkan salju? Sebenarnya ia saja yang takut, kan?

_Iya juga, ya._

Ciel melamun selama beberapa saat. Rachel mengerti bahwa Ciel sudah mendapat poin yang ia maksudkan. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum lembut. Bagus.

"Nah…," katanya sambil berdiri, "…siap untuk berangkat, Pangeran?"

Rachel mengulurkan tangannya pada Ciel sambil membungkuk sedikit. Ciel terkejut. Namun sedikit demi sedikit lekukan senyum terbentuk di bibirnya yang mungil. Dengan mantap, diraihnya tangan lembut itu.

"Iya!"

Ciel tersenyum. Ia berpikir banyak saat merenung tadi. Ia punya ibu yang hebat. Keluarga yang hebat. Ibunya akan berada di sampingnya, memegang tangannya setiap ia merasa _mood_-nya sedang memburuk. Baik sekali. Ia punya orang yang menyemangatinya dalam hidup.

"Ibu…," panggil Ciel tiba-tiba. Rachel menoleh beberapa belas derajat saja ke sisinya.

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak benci Desember."

**.**

**Kemarin…**

Tuan muda itu menatap kosong pada jendela di ruang kerjanya. Ia tidak bergerak seinci pun sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Hanya memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat karena jenuh. Setelah itu melihat ke luar lagi. Menunggu sesuatu.

Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jarinya yang bercincin ke pegangan kursi. Suaranya yang berulang itu terus terdengar. Ketukannya bergema menemani sang bangsawan yang tak bosan-bosannya menunggu. Selama apa pun ia menunggu, yang ditunggu pasti akan datang. Pasti, ia yakin.

"Tuan muda."

Remaja itu terbelalak kaget. Ia memutar kursinya dan mendapati seseorang sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ia seorang pria tegap dengan setelan hitam-hitam yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah seorang pelayan. Tuan muda itu mendengus saat mengetahui siapa orang yang menginterupsinya tadi. Ternyata Sebastian, butlernya yang setia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tegurnya agak keras. Air mukanya masam. Tangannya terlipat di dada. "Kenapa masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, hah? Aku tidak memanggilmu. Kau pikir kau siapa, bisa masuk sembarangan!"

Sang majikan menggerutu. Ia menatap pelayannya itu dengan tatapan menuduh. Sedangkan Sebastian, yang ditegur dengan cara tidak mengenakkan itu hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Ia sudah kebal dengan berbagai perkataan-perkataan tajam yang keluar dari mulut kecil majikannya itu. Yang ini tidak terlalu berarti dibandingkan dengan makian-makian vulgar yang pernah ia ucapkan sebelum ini.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan muda," katanya sambil membungkuk rendah. Satu tangannya ia letakkan di dada. Senyumnya belum hilang. "Saya kira ketukan pintu akan lebih mengganggu. Karena itu saya langsung masuk. Tuan sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Ciel mendecakkan lidahnya dan mengibaskan tangannya gusar.

"Mau apa ke sini?" bentak majikannya kesal. Suaranya kasar, begitu pula ekspresinya yang mengeras. Butler itu masih tegap berdiri dengan senyum yang sama. Alangkah sabarnya ia menghadapi orang yang berani memarahinya sampai seperti itu. Apalagi yang menjadi tuannya hanyalah seorang anak lelaki berumur tiga belas tahun.

"Maafkan gangguan ini, Tuan muda," katanya setelah merasa aman untuk berbicara, "saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa ada dua undangan perkumpulan sosial dan satu surat yang perlu segera dibalas. Ketiganya baru saja sampai dan saya rasa akan lebih baik kalau saya menyerahkannya sekarang."

Sebastian kembali menegakkan diri dan menyerahkan tiga amplop berstempel berbeda-beda ke atas meja kerja tuannya. Tertulis pada ketiga amplop itu, nama sang bangsawan yang kini dengan angkuhnya melirik sekilas.

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive_

Itu namanya. Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel.

Ciel merendahkan bahunya sedikit. Jarak antar pangkal alisnya merenggang. Emosinya ia tekan sedikit saat meneliti amplop-amplop itu sekilas. Tanpa membaca isinya, ia sudah menyingkirkan dua di antaranya dan hanya membuka satu.

"Singkirkan yang itu. Aku tidak membutuhkannya," gumam Ciel sambil menuding kedua surat undangan dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Pandangan matanya beralih pada surat yang ia pegang sekarang. Sepertinya menarik. Itu surat dari salah satu teman bisnisnya dari Amerika.

"Baik," jawab Sebastian sambil menyimpan kembali kedua amplop itu ke saku dalam jasnya. Ia tetap berdiri di sana. Menunggu tuan mudanya selesai membaca.

"Tuan…," panggilnya setelah detik-detik penuh kebisuan berlalu. Raut mukanya penasaran. Ciel masih diam sambil melipat kertas yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil meraih selembar kertas dari ujung meja. Sepertinya ia bermaksud untuk menulis surat balasan. Sebastian diam sejenak, menunggu tuan mudanya selesai mencari-cari pena dari laci mejanya.

"Saya ingin tahu…," kata Sebastian sambil sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, "apa yang sedang Tuan pikirkan sebelum saya datang tadi?"

Gerakan Ciel berhenti tiba-tiba. Kata-kata Sebastian seolah tombol stop yang menjadi kontrol atas dirinya.

Selama beberapa saat itu Ciel terdiam. Tangannya yang sudah memegang pena tidak bergerak sama sekali. Pandangan matanya memburam. Ia seolah tidak sedang berada di situ sekarang. Baru beberapa detik setelahnya bibirnya bergerak mengeluarkan serangkaian kata.

"Aku memikirkan masa laluku."

Sebastian dan Ciel sama-sama terdiam. Sebastian tidak ingin mengganggu apa yang ada di pikiran majikannya. Wajah Ciel sekilas tampak terluka. Ia akan menunggu, apakah Ciel akan menceritakan apa yang ada di kepalanya atau tidak.

"Aku…," Ciel lanjut berbicara, "selalu teringat hari itu ketika salju turun."

Sebastian diam-diam mengamati Ciel. Hari itu… hari di mana orangtuanya dibantai?

"Aku selalu teringat kejadian itu… Dan kurasa aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya."

Terasa kegetiran dalam kata-kata Ciel. Pegangannya pada pena mengerat sampai jemarinya memutih. Kilatan penuh luka kembali muncul di bola matanya yang indah. Pandangannya kian menerawang, tidak fokus.

Ciel ingat, hari itu, hari ulang tahunnya di bulan Desember yang bersalju. Waktu itu ia berulang tahun ke yang sepuluh. Harusnya itu akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Harusnya akan jadi kenangan yang indah.

Kalau saja salju tidak turun membawa kesialan.

Orangtuanya terbunuh. Ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Anjing peliharaan kesayangannya, pelayannya, semuanya. Semuanya dibunuh. Rumah yang sudah menjadi pelindungnya selama sepuluh tahun dibakar habis. Ciel masih ingat samar-samar. Kobaran api panas yang menjilat-jilat dan salju turun yang tidak bisa memadamkannya. Salju sialan.

Ciel tenggelam dalam kenangannya yang dingin dan gelap. Kilat jingga di bola mata beningnya saat malam kebakaran itu seolah kembali. Wajah takutnya terlihat sedih. Batinnya disayat lara saat mengingat semuanya. Itu kenangan buruk.

Kenapa rekaman mengerikan itu selalu dibawa kembali oleh salju? Kenapa itu peristiwa itu terjadi di bulan Desember, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya? Hari ulang tahun itu hari yang akan terus berulang sampai ia mati, kan? Kenapa ia harus teringat kenangan itu setiap setahun sekali?

"Tuan?"

Cahaya mata Ciel yang mengabur kembali jelas pelan-pelan saat ia merasakan sentuhan tangan besar di bahunya. Bangsawan muda itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia di sini. Di rumahnya. Sebastian ada di sampingnya. Ia masih hidup.

"Sebastian?" tanya Ciel tolol. Rasanya agak linglung setelah berkelana melewati batas ruang dan waktu seperti tadi. Didapatinya Sebastian yang tengah tersenyum tenang. Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih memegang bahunya yang masih sedikit gemetaran. Saat bicara, suaranya lembut.

"Saya di sini."

Sebastian memberikan satu remasan lembut di bahu Ciel. Bermaksud sedikit menekankan bahwa ia ada di sana. Di samping Ciel, untuknya. Ciel tak menepisnya. Ia hanya menunduk dalam—merasakan bola matanya menghangat.

"Aku…," desis Ciel lirih, "…benci mengingat masa laluku." Ciel tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Hanya terus berbicara tanpa terlihat ekspresinya.

"Aku takut, Sebastian. Saat mengingatnya, kupikir lebih baik kalau aku mati sekarang. Maksudku—aku tidak bisa hidup dengan semua ini. Aku tidak bisa membantah bahwa aku takut pada mereka. Melihat ke depan membuatku merasa lemah. Terus berjalan akan membuatku roboh berkali-kali. Aku…"

Ciel tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya saat itu juga. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk mengalahkan harga diri dan rasa sakitnya sekarang. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Empat bekas luka merah berbentuk semilunar bermunculan di bagian dalam telapak tangannya. Makin lama makin kuat. Sampai akhirnya berdarah.

"…aku tidak kuat hidup jika harus menanggung itu semua."

Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit—terkejut. Di hadapannya, Ciel berlalu bersikap tegar—sok kuat. Harga dirinya tidak pernah mengizinkan siapa pun melihat dirinya yang sedang dalam keadaan tertekan seperti ini. Tapi… sekali lagi.

Manusia memang makhluk yang lemah.

Sebastian tersenyum dan mendesah panjang. Ekspresinya menjadi lebih lembut dari yang tadi. Ciel masih belum mengangkat wajahnya. Sebastian tidak akan memaksanya mendongak karena ia tahu Ciel tidak ingin ia melihat bagaimana wajahnya sekarang.

"Tuan muda…," panggil Sebastian pelan. Tangannya naik ke puncak kepala Ciel dan beristirahat di sana. Menyisir rambut kelabu milik sang bangsawan dengan hati-hati. Darahnya berdesir saat merasakan helaian kelabu kusam itu bergerak di antara jemarinya bagai air. Ciel tidak menolaknya.

"Tuan muda kenapa, hm?"

Sebastian membungkuk sedikit di hadapan Ciel. Dilihatnya anak itu menggeleng samar. Sebastian menghela napasnya lagi. Menarik, pikirnya.

"Saya tidak pernah melihat Tuan bertingkah seperti ini. Saya juga tidak pernah mendengar Tuan berkata seperti itu." Sebastian mulai berbicara tanpa ada respon dari tuannya. Sebastian merasa tertarik dengan sifat manusia di hadapannya ini.

"Baik…," katanya, "…saya tidak akan bertanya apa-apa lagi." Sebastian mendesah panjang—lagi, dan mulai menegakkan diri. Seringainya tampak lain. Pupil matanya sekilas berubah menjadi strek vertikal dan irisnya berkilau keunguan.

"Tuan muda," panggil Sebastian—dengan suara yang entah bagaimana terdengar lebih dalam, menekan. Ciel tidak bereaksi. Namun ia terkejut saat merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkeram bahunya. Tangan yang lain lagi mengangkat dagunya.

"Ap—?"

"Tuan."

Sebastian menginterupsi perkataan yang akan keluar dari bibir Ciel. Ciel terkejut—jelas—saat mendapati wajah Sebastian yang begitu dekat dengannya. Seringai butler iblis itu membuatnya sedikit gentar sampai membuatnya tidak berani berbicara sebelum makhluk itu bicara duluan.

Ciel menunggu, namun Sebastian tak kunjung bicara. Iris _claret_-nya yang berkilau terang menatapnya tajam. Memaku bola mata birunya ke dalam tatapan membekukan itu. Pupil Sebastian yang pipih vertikal terlihat gelap. Dalam. Dalam yang tak terhingga.

"Dengarkan saya," ucap Sebastian tiba-tiba. Suaranya lebih pelan dari yang tadi. Strek hitam pipih yang membujur di iris merahnya mencembung, lalu berubah bulat ke bentuk semula. Sinar matanya tidak setajam tadi, namun Ciel masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang mata _claret_ tersebut.

"Saya memang tidak akan pernah bisa memahami beban macam apa yang ada di bahu Tuan sekarang. Saya pun tidak pandai berkata-kata untuk menghibur Anda. Anda sendiri juga mungkin tahu kalau hiburan dalam bentuk perkataan tidak akan, tidak akan pernah, bisa menghapus luka-luka dalam hati Tuan."

Jeda. Sebastian melepaskan sentuhannya di dagu Ciel dan mendaratkan tangannya di bahu Ciel yang satunya. Ciel tidak berkedip atau melakukan apa pun yang dapat memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka.

"Saya hanya ingin Tuan mengerti," katanya, "…bahwa Tuan harus tetap hidup. Apa pun yang menghambat Tuan di depan, atau yang membelit Tuan dari belakang… Tuan harus tetap hidup untuk dunia, untuk _mansion_ ini, untuk Nona Elizabeth…"

"…"

"…dan untuk saya."

Sebastian tersenyum manis dan menegakkan diri. Diberinya satu tepukan kecil di pipi Ciel sambil berkata ceria.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari masa lalu. Masa lalu adalah sesuatu yang berharga, bahkan lebih berharga daripada masa depan. Anda selalu memiliki masa lalu, tapi masa depan belum pasti milik Anda. Cukup jaga apa yang sudah Tuan punya sekarang. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan tidak penting."

Ciel mengerjapkan matanya sekali—setelah membiarkannya membelalak selama beberapa saat. Aneh. Kata-kata Sebastian membasahi pikirannya seperti air mata yang membasahi bola matanya barusan. Melegakan.

"Kau benar…," Ciel berbisik pelan. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Benar juga."

Ciel kembali melamun sendiri. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Sebastian hendak tertawa melihat perubahan perilaku itu. Manusia memang menarik.

"Tuan lebih baik seperti itu. Tidak cocok dengan wajah tertekan seperti tadi," kata Sebastian geli. "Aneh rasanya melihat Tuan yang bersikap di luar kebiasaan. Seperti terkena _pra-menstrual syndrome_ saja."

Sebastian menyembunyikan lengkung bibirnya di balik kepalan tangan. Ciel yang mendadak menyadari apa yang barusan dikatakan Sebastian langsung membantah dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Bukan! Itu—bukan maksudku! Tadi aku hanya terbawa suasana saja!"

Sebastian terkikik melihat Ciel yang salah tingkah seperti itu. Harga dirinya pasti tersakiti saat menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menunjukkan kelemahannya pada orang lain.

"Baik, baik. Saya mengerti," ujar Sebastian sambil berusaha mengerem keinginan tertawanya. Ciel cemberut di kursinya sambil menyumpahinya kesal. Sebastian tersenyum.

"Maafkan saya," katanya setelah tawanya berhenti. Sebastian tersenyum lembut. "Tolong lupakan kata-kata saya yang tadi. Itu tidak penting. Yang lebih penting… tadi Anda sedang menunggu_nya_, kan?"

"Eh?"

Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Sebastian hanya membalas dengan senyuman penuh teka-teki sebelum memutar kursi Ciel kembali menghadap ke jendela.

"Sudah datang."

"Apa maks—"

Ciel tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sebenarnya karena tidak perlu. Sebastian tersenyum di belakangnya.

"Tuan sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Sebenci apa pun Tuan muda kepadanya, Tuan selalu menunggunya. Meski Tuan benci menemuinya, tapi Tuan akan terus dan terus datang untuk melihatnya kembali. Itulah…"

Ciel membelalakkan matanya yang bulat. Bayangan yang jatuh di retinanya membuatnya terkesima.

"…salju pertama di bulan Desember."

Langit kelabu musim dingin tersaput kabut rapat yang menolak untuk pupus. Sulit untuk melihat apa yang ada di depan sana. Tapi tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan di sana, kan? Ia masih bisa melihat butiran-butiran putih salju yang berjatuhan. Butiran-butiran salju yang selalu sama pada setiap Desember. Meski ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di depan, ia masih bisa melihat ke masa lalunya.

**.**

_**Besok…**_

Pria tua itu masih tetap gagah dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. Aneh, kedua bola matanya kembali berwarna biru jernih sekarang. Kalau diingat-ingat, iris berkilauan itu akan mengingatkan kita pada seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut coklat mudanya yang lembut.

Pria ini sudah tua.

Ia adalah seorang bangsawan, yang sudah hidup hampir tiga perempat abad. Tiga perempat abad dengan berbagai macam corak. Dengan berbagai warna yang terlukis indah maupun suram. Matanya sudah melihat jarum jam berputar sekian kali, jarinya sudah merasakan kulit kayu yang semakin mengeras di setiap hari yang berlalu. Ia sudah melalui semuanya.

Dulu kau memanggilnya bangsawan muda. Bangsawan muda yang kuat dan arogan. Tapi kini ia seorang bangsawan besar—yang tidak lagi muda, namun masih kuat dan arogan.

Akan kusebut namanya; Ciel Phantomhive. Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Semua orang pasti mengingatnya, termasuk kau.

Pria tua itu masih tampan, karena itu aku menolak menyebutnya kakek. Rambutnya yang dulu kelabu kusam memudar hingga berwarna keperakan. Kerutan-kerutan yang dulu tidak ada sudah tercetak jelas di kulitnya yang pucat. Tapi masih ada yang membuatnya sama dengan dirinya puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Sorot matanya yang tajam dan cincin bermata biru di jarinya.

Pria itu duduk di kursi di ruang kerjanya—menghadap ke jendela yang sengaja dibuka. Angin bulan Desember yang dingin merasuk dengan leluasa ke dalam. Pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Menantang beku.

"Seperti apa yang sudah kau bilang. Meski membencinya, aku selalu menunggunya."

Suara parau dari dasar tenggorokan terdengar lirih. Bangsawan itu berbicara lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Atau… kepada masa lalunya?

"Kurasa aku akan terus seperti ini setiap Desember sampai mati."

Ia berbicara lagi. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat lebih rileks saat ia tersenyum. Di hadapannya, tanah musim dingin terpampang jelas. Meski angin beku menikamnya langsung, ia tidak akan pergi dari situ. Penantiannya tidak akan berakhir sampai yang ditunggunya datang.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kembali menyelami masa lalunya. Ia tersenyum. Seseorang pernah berkata kepadanya, bahwa masa lalu adalah sesuatu yang berharga. Lebih berharga daripada masa depan.

Seseorang itu baik pada Ciel. Ia pernah datang menyelamatkannya dari tempat di mana ia disiksa seperti hewan ternak. Ia melayaninya selama beberapa tahun, mengabulkan keinginannya, dan menghindarkannya dari kematian beberapa kali. Ia memberikan bangsawan itu berbagai macam hal. Karena itu sang bangsawan juga harus membayarnya.

Dengan nyawa, itu yang ia minta.

Seseorang itu bukan manusia. Ia iblis. Iblis yang kebetulan lewat dan menemukan anak manusia yang tinggal satu meter ke peti kuburnya. Anak manusia itu begitu lemah, hingga meminta pertolongan padanya. Manusia yang lemah dan menarik. Ciel Phantomhive. Bangsawan yang kau lihat sedang duduk menghadap ke luar itu.

Perjanjian antara iblis dan manusia… aku pun tidak mengerti. Manusia itu seharusnya sudah mati sekarang. Mati karena iblis itu mengambil bayarannya. Tapi ia masih hidup. Kenapa ia masih hidup?

Kontraknya batal.

—kenapa?

Iblis itu mati.

—kenapa?

Entahlah.

Iblis itu yang memberi tahu Ciel bahwa masa lalu itu berharga. Ia bilang, jangan terlalu memikirkan masa depan. Itu yang terjadi padanya. Ia tidak pernah ambil pusing akan hari esok yang akan selalu menyambutnya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah memikirkan kematian yang bisa sewaktu-waktu menemuinya. Tapi… syukurlah ia tidak pernah memikirkannya. Kematian yang datang tiba-tiba membuat semuanya tidak terlalu terasa menyakitkan.

Ciel masih tidak bisa menerima kematian Sebastian. Maksudku—kepergiannya yang abadi. Iblis itu sudah berjanji padanya. Karena itu Ciel masih tidak bisa menerimanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Iblis itu lenyap begitu saja. Lenyap jadi debu dan ribuah zarah hitam. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia lenyap mendadak. Hancur menjadi kepingan salju hitam…

Kau tahu? Ia hancur karena perasaannya. Hancur setelah mengambil ciuman pertama Ciel untuk dirinya sendiri. Entahlah, Ciel juga tidak mengerti sampai sekarang.

Ciel membuka matanya mendadak. Ada suara ribut-ribut dari koridor di belakangnya. Suara jeritan anak-anak diikuti tawa dan rengekan terdengar semakin keras. Ciel mendesah. Cucu-cucunya datang.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan… benar saja. Setengah lusin anak dengan umur dari enam sampai sebelas tahun masuk seperti kawanan badak. Ciel memutar kursinya ke depan.

"Kakek! Nathan dan Daniel mejahiliku! Kakek! Kakek!"

Anak-anak itu masuk dan langsung berdesakan di depan Ciel. Di depan meja Ciel, tepatnya. Ciel merasa bersyukur karena ada meja yang menjadi_ barrier_ di antara mereka. Kalau tidak, bisa remuk ia ditubruk cucunya. Seorang anak yang paling kecil datang dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bohong, Kek! Caddy mengada-ada. Aku hanya bilang kalau kita akan ke makam nenek! Itu saja!"

"Kau yang bohong! Kau tadi bilang kalau hantu nenek yang akan datang ke sini!" jerit gadis kecil yang dipanggil Caddy itu.

"Bukan aku! Danny yang bilang!"

"Apa? Aku? Aku tidak—"

"Sudahlah, Dan. Tadi kau yang menakuti Caddy," seorang anak perempuan yang paling dewasa menengahi. Rambutnya panjang abu-abu. Mirip kakeknya.

"Alesana, kenapa kau tidak mau membelaku sedikit saja, sih?"

"Oh, ayolah. Kenapa kalian tidak bisa tenang sedikit seperti Noll?"

"Ngg, aku juga sebenarnya mau bilang kalau Abigail dan Daniel yang menakut-nakuti Caddy."

"Noll! Kenapa kau mengadu? Aku 'kan, sudah membelamu!"

Keenam anak itu terus saja berdebat di hadapan Ciel dengan suara berisik yang… berisik! Ciel menghela napas panjang sambil memijat pelipisnya. Rasanya ingin tertawa tapi juga tidak bisa. Cucunya yang paling kecil bahkan sudah terlihat akan menangis.

"Anak-anak," panggil Ciel mencoba mengambil perhatian.

"Pokoknya semuanya bermula dari Nathan!"

"Bukan!"

Tidak berhasil.

Ciel mengambil napas panjang dan mencoba sekali lagi.

"Alesana, Noll, Abigail, Nathan, Daniel, Caddy Phantomhive! Jangan ribut! Kakek mau bicara duluan!"

Ciel berteriak sedikit keras. Kali ini berhasil. Mereka berenam langsung diam dan menatap Ciel takut-takut. Ciel menghela napas panjang. Sedikit lega setelah suasana menjadi lebih tenang.

"Sekarang…," kata Ciel pelan, "…coba bilang sebenarnya ada apa tadi." Ciel menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sambil menunggu jawaban.

"Tadi —"

"Satu-satu!" sela Ciel segera saat keenam anak itu serempak membuka mulut. Serempak juga mereka langsung bungkam. Ciel menghela napas lagi. "Caddy, bilang ada apa."

Ciel menatap ke arah cucunya yang paling kecil. Anak itu berambut ikal pirang dengan mata warna hijau cemerlang. Mirip dengan istrinya yang sudah meninggal.

"Tadi Nathan bilang kalau kita akan berkumpul lagi ramai-ramai di hari ulang tahun kakek. Lalu Danny bilang kalau nenek juga akan hadir. Lalu…," Caddy tampak ragu-ragu, "…Nathan bilang kita akan ke makam nenek. Tapi Abby bilang nenek yang akan datang nanti malam."

Ciel melirik ke arah Abigail dan Daniel yang memelototi Caddy dari belakang. Sedangkan Caddy sudah mau menangis. Anak itu berlari kecil memutari meja dan menubruk kaki Ciel yang sedang duduk.

"Bagaimana ini, Kek? Aku takut kalau ada hantu. Meskipun itu Nenek, tapi…" Caddy membelalak. Wajahnya tampak ketakutan. Ciel mengangkatnya ke dalam pangkuannya dan menenangkan anak itu.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Cad?" Ciel menatap menyelidik pada mata cucu-cucunya. Yang tertuduh mengangguk samar. Ciel menghela napas letih.

"Dan, kenapa kau tidak bisa sedikit lebih kalem dari ayahmu? Dan Abby, kau sudah sepuluh tahun, Nak. Banyak yang bisa dilakukan selain mengusili adikmu. Alesana, Noll, kalian yang paling tua. Kenapa tidak bisa menjaga adik-adik kalian agar tenang sedikit?"

Ciel menegur anak-anak itu dengan suara lembut namun menekan. Mereka semua terdiam. Setelah yakin bahwa masing-masing dari mereka selesai mengintrospeksi diri, Ciel menjelaskan semuanya.

"Caddy, Dan dan Abby hanya bercanda. Jangan menangis, oke? Kita memang akan berkumpul bersama sekeluarga lagi. Tapi itu berarti kita akan ziarah ke makam nenek, seperti yang Nathan bilang. Apa ayah-ayah kalian tidak bilang? Di sini tidak ada hantu. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa ditakuti dari hantu, mengerti?"

Anak-anak itu mengangguk. Sedangkan Ciel merutuk dalam hati karena putra-putranya tidak menjelaskan kegiatan mereka besok pada Phantomhive-Phantomhive kecil itu.

"Sudah…," putus Ciel, "…kalian bisa kembali. Jangan lupa panggil ayah dan ibu kalian masing-masing untuk makan malam nanti."

"_Yes, Sir!_"

Kelima anak itu langsung berlari keluar ruangan sama ributnya dengan datangnya. Jeritan dan tawa mereka terdengar menjauh selang beberapa detik. Hanya Caddy yang masih berada di ruangan bersama Ciel.

"Kek, benar hantu itu tidak ada?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja tidak ada. Kenapa?" Ciel membelai rambut anak itu sembari memandangi iris hijaunya. Putranya, ayah Caddy, menikah dengan putri Edward, kakak Elizabeth—istrinya. Ia tak menyangka kalau cucunya itu akan sangat mirip dengan Elizabeth.

"Kek… aku rindu nenek."

Ciel tampak terkejut. Ia terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum membelai rambut Caddy dan menjawab, "Kakek juga."

Ciel tersenyum sambil memandangi bola mata Caddy yang mirip dengan milik Elizabeth, istrinya. Sudah tiga tahun sejak Elizabeth meninggal dunia. Ciel bersyukur dapat melihat Caddy sebagai pengingatnya akan Elizabeth.

"Di saat kau merindukan nenekmu, pejamkan mata dan lihat ke masa lalumu," bisik Ciel mulai bercerita. "Masa lalu adalah tempat di mana kau akan menemukan apa pun yang pernah hilang. Masa lalu itu berharga, lebih berharga daripada masa depan."

Ciel tersenyum pedih setelah mengutip perkataan orang yang pernah dekat dengannya. Caddy memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Tapi, Kek." Raut wajah Caddy terlihat ingin membantah. "Kata nenek, masa depan itu berharga. Lebih berharga daripada masa lalu."

Ciel mengerjap beberapa kali. Kerutan di dahinya membuat wajahnya yang keriput makin kusut. Ia sudah hidup sampai sekarang dengan kata-kata penyemangat dari Sebastian itu. Baru kali ini ia mendengar kalimat yang sama sekali berkebalikan.

"Coba ceritakan."

Caddy tampak tersenyum riang. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya dan mulai bercerita.

"Nenek bilang, kita harus hidup dengan semangat. Kalau ada masalah dan kesulitan di masa sekarang, kita harus lebih baik di masa depan. Kalau kita punya penyesalan di masa lalu, kita harus melupakannya dan terus berusaha untuk masa depan.

"Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang, adalah pangkal dari apa yang kita dapatkan di masa depan. Bukankah masa depan itu kelanjutan dari masa lalu dan masa sekarang? Aku percaya pada kata-kata nenek."

Caddy berceloteh riang pada Ciel yang hanya bisa mengerjap beberapa kali. _Elizabeth pernah bilang begitu? Oh, ya… dia selalu menyemangatiku dengan kata-kata seperti itu._

Ciel terlihat melamun lama sekali. Sampai akhirnya Caddy menyadari bahwa perhatian kakeknya sudah tidak berada di situ lagi.

"Kek? Kakek!"

Caddy menjerit sedikit. Ia melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Ciel. Ciel tergeragap dan mengusap matanya. Bingung.

"Maaf…," gumam Ciel dengan konsentrasi setengah, "…barusan teringat nenekmu."

Ciel tersenyum hambar. Sedangkan Caddy membalasnya dengan senyuman riang yang amat manis.

"Jangan khawatir, Kakek," katanya menenangkan. Ia beringsut turun dari pangkuan Ciel dan bersiap untuk berlari keluar.

"Kata nenek, masa depan adalah tempat di mana kita akan menemukan segalanya kembali. Segala yang pernah hilang dari diri kita. Kakek pasti akan bertemu nenek _nanti._ Di masa depan."

Gadis kecil enam tahun itu berlari keluar meninggalkan kakeknya terkesima sendirian. Ciel menautkan alisnya. _Tempat di mana kita akan menemukan segalanya kembali. Segala yang pernah hilang dari diri kita._

Itu kata-katanya juga, kan?

Ciel menggeleng, lalu bangkit berdiri untuk menyusul cucunya. Saat berdiri, terasa olehnya angin dingin yang menjilat punggungnya langsung. Lapisan kain gorden yang tipis melambai lembut. Saat menoleh ke belakang, Ciel tersenyum.

Yang ditunggunya telah tiba sebelum Ciel meninggalkannya.

**.**

"_Aku ingin kau mengalahkan semua rasa takutmu. Jangan membiarkan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan itu menahanmu di sini, tidak maju dan tidak mundur. Kau punya keberanian. Kalau kau takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi 'nanti', pikirkan saja 'sekarang'. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku menyayangimu."_

.

"_Aku tidak akan peduli dengan masa depanku kalau saat itu aku bisa menikmati masa kini denganmu. Aku tidak menyesal kehilangan masa depanku jika aku bisa mati dengan kenangan bersamamu. Aku menyayangimu."_

.

"_Aku ingin kau hidup dengan bahagia. Aku ingin kau bisa melihat ke depan dengan menggantungkan harapan-harapanmu. Aku tidak mau kau terbelit dengan masa lalumu. Kau punya masa depan, kau punya hidup, kau punya orang-orang yang kau cintai. Aku menyayangimu."_

.

**.**

"Barusan ada yang berbicara, ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Desember—END=**

**.**

**Afterwords:**

Abstrak banget! Eh, nama-nama OC di atas dipakai untuk memperingatkan seseorang *dzigh*.

Anu, sepertinya nggak menghibur, saya suka depresi soal waktu, masa lalu, dan masa depan, jadi… yah. *hands up*

Kutipan di bawah ini dari lagu Efek Rumah Kaca - Desember. (Tumbenan saya dengerin lagu Indonesia, dan ini lumayan. Rada mirip Ame, Concrete-nya Irokui.)

**.**

"_Selalu ada yang bernyanyi dan berelegi di balik awan hitam. Semoga ada yang menerangi sisi gelap ini. Menanti seperti pelangi. Setia menunggu hujan reda."_

**.**

**D-26**


End file.
